nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Monk 1/ paladin 9/ champion of Torm 30
Monk? Hi. I have a few questions about this build. Why 1 level of monk? To get the feats eavsion and cleave? What was the progression/final ability score stats? And finally, where does the +5 Natural AC come from? Blacknight 07:25, 19 September 2006 (PDT) * I based this on one of the Epic builds from the Bioware site. In that case, however, they had several levels of fighter included primarily for extra feats, inclding Weapon Specialization. But honestly, when dealing with divine might, et. al., that extra few points of damage doesn't seem woth passing up additional levels of Paladin or CoT, especially since with low INT and DEX, there aren't that many useful fighter bonus feats. So, with a 3-class limit, I had one class to play with if I wanted to. With a high CHA and moderate other stats, no classes really fit that well (Sorcer or Bard don't add much and suffer arcane failure with armor) except perhaps Cleric, but in that case, you'd probably want to go Cleric 10 / CoT 30 (or 20/20) anyway. : Monk, as you point out, gets some useful feats at level 1, specifically Evasion, which, when coupled with the excellent saves from this build, makes it very easy to avoid any damage from any effect that allows a reflex save. Monk also gives a nice early boost to all saves, and Tumble is a class skill. Plus, you get access to Monk-only items, which can be useful on occassion. From an RP perspective, the character trained as a Monk, but received a calling to take up arms and armor instead once his or her training was complete. It's also quite playable all the way from level 1 to 40. I used this build to play the SoU expansion and am currently playing the HotU expansion with the same character. (Quick tip for getting the Holy Avenger in SoU -- its guardian is an EVIL, UNDEAD monk, use Smite Evil and Lay on Hands to make the battle easier). : All ability increases should be for Charisma. Without the CHA based abilities, this is a below-average fighter build, but with the CHA enhancements, you're going to be pouring on massive amounts of divine damage, which should bypass most damage reduction or resistance. This does result in a final CHA of 29, an odd number, so it may be better to start with a CHA of 15 and apply the extra two points to remove the DEX penalty. : The AC bonuses were copied from existing entries, they assume a maximum of +5 AC bonus from all of the possible AC enhancement types, including natural (e.g. Amulet of Natural Armor +5). Faldred 06:52, 20 September 2006 (PDT) Possible update Pre-Epic: * 1 - **** * 1 - **** * 3 - **** * 6 - Extra Turning * 9 - Toughness * 12 - Divine Shield * 15 - Divine Might * 18 - Extra Smiting Champion of Torm Bonus Feats: * 11 - Power Attack * 14 - Weapon Focus: Longsword * 16 - Knockdown * 18 - Improved Critical: Longsword * 20 - Blind Fight :*Leaving 3 feat... Alertness? Blooded? Resist Energy : Fire/Ice? Skill focus : Discipline? dunno something more useful then great cleave. Champion of Torm Bonus Epic Feats: * 24 - Armor Skin * 28 - Epic Weapon Focus: Longsword (or other chosen weapon) * 32 - Epic Prowess * 36 - Epic Toughness * 40 - Epic Toughness :*Hum epic toughness? Why not some more great smiting or more CHA? or even better +2 str if you switch with other epic feat for another 1 AB? Level Progression: * Level 1 = Monk * Level 2 - 9 = Paladin * Level 10 - 11 = Champion of Torm * Level 12 = Paladin * Level 13 - 40 = Champion of Torm I think the 1 monk at first level is for the 8 extra skill point from 4 skill point class. Only problem... You get tumble as cross skill, so... if you take tumble to 20 at level 18 or 19 don't remember that cost you only 20 skill point and not 36 like if you pick it at level 40... So by that way he loosing 28 skill point xd. Sad but true. well just passing by --ILKAY 19:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #24502 The following message was left by Tarlyn Veladorn via on 2009-07-27 01:38:57 UTC COT cannot pick Divine shield/might as bonus feats * Sorry I missed this report before. Anyway, this build uses those feats as general feats, not bonus feats, so there is no problem here. --The Krit 17:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) * Moreover, these feats are taken on paladin levels. --The Krit 13:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC)